Pokémon Soul: Liga Añil
by alexander bundoc
Summary: Un entrenador debe ver a los pokémon como ¿amigos o herramientas? es la pregunta que un entrenador llamado Alex se hace a diario desde... Bueno ya lo sabrán. ¡un fic con una mezcla de anime manga y vídeo juegos!


**¡Hola todos! este es el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic.**

 **Si son super fans de pokemon no me maten no soy buen escritor U-U. Pero tratare de entretener un ratito.**

 **Este fic estara ubicado en mundo del anime, pero tambien tiene las cosas, que me gustan del manga y los vídeo juegos. como por ejemplo que cada región tendrá un protagonista diferente igual que en el manga. por que seamos honestos ya estamos cansados de Ash.**

 **En fin espero que les guste, disfrútenlo:**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1 VS. Eevee**

 _-El mundo Pokémon un mundo habitado maravillosas criaturas con increíbles poderes llamados Pokemon. Para algunas personas los pokemon son mascotas, otros los entrenan enfrentarse en feroces combates, pero solo algunos ven a los pokemon como amigos. Y en este increíble mundo una nueva aventura esta por empezar._

En el cielo de la gran región Kanto dos pokemon uno azul y uno rojo surcaban las nubes a gran velocidad. Ambos sujetaban un extremo de una extra vara metálica, de la que a su vez se sujeta algo o mejor dicho alguien.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? Aun puedes retractarte-dijo alguien que llamaba atravez de un PokéNav rojo.

No, ya decidí que hoy comenzare mi viaje pokémon y nada me hará cambiar de parecer-contesta alegremente el chico que se sujetaba de lavara.

-Pues ya que-dice con resignación la voz que salia del Poke Nav. -Voy a extrañarte bro.

-¿Seguro que es a mí al que extrañaras?-

-Bueno, a ti y a tu comida-

-Vivirás, Ya me voy, estoy por llegar-

-De acuerdo, adiós amigo, divierte te en tu viaje-

-Sabes que lo haré, adiós Konor-dijo cortando la llamada.

Pueblo Paleta en el laboratorio del Prof Oak.

-Vamos Bulbasaur debemos llevar esta comida a los pokémon del estanque, antes de que se pongan de malhumor-dijo cargando una caja un hombre mayor con una bata de laboratorio.

El Bulbasaur asintió, pero antes de que dieran un paso algo pequeño cayó frente a ellos, Bulbasaur lo recogió con su látigo cepa y se lo mostró al Profesor Oak.

-¿Un PokéNav, me pregunto de quien será?-pregunta el profesor extrañado.

-¡Eso es mío viejo!-grito alguien aterrizando frente a ellos y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

-Eso debió doler-dice profesor.

-Oh, justo lo que necesitaba, mis piernas se durmieron en el vuelo-dijo el chico haciendo flexiones de piernas, luego alzo la mano atrapando la extraña vara metálica, le dio unos giros y la puso tras su espalda.

Era un chico de unos 12 años, cabello blanco y alborotado que sujetaba con unas gafas de aviador azul celeste, ojos claros. Vestía una chaqueta de colores azul y blanco, una bufanda azul marino y un pantalón corto grisáceo. Calzaba unas botas rojas y negras con dedos separados.

-¡Adiós, gracias por el viaje!-grito a los dos pokémon que volaban sobre ellos.

-¡Oh, Latios y Latias!-exclamo el profesor Oak al verlos.

Ambos pokémon se despidieron, antes de volar hasta perderse de vista.

-Gracias por recogerlo-dijo el chico a Bulbasaur tomando el PokéNav.

Balbasaur contesto sonriendo.

-Usted debe ser el profesor Samuel Oak, me llamo Alex, vengo a conseguir una pokedex e iniciar mi viaje-dijo el chico sonriendo alegremente.

-¿Pokédex? Espera ¿esos dos pokemon eran tuyos?-pregunta el profesor desconcertado.

-No, son pokémon salvajes me los encontré cuando venia y les pedí aventon-

-Asombroso, no es común que pokemon tan / como Latias y latios, confíen fácilmente en los humanos-

-Si bueno los dulces que les di tambien ayudaron, ahora ¿puede darme mi pokédex?-

-No hay problema, pero primero tengo que llevar esta comida a los pokémon del estanque, pasa al laboratorio mi asistente tracey te atenderá en lo que termino-

-Mejor lo ayudare, así terminara más rápido-dijo tomando la caja que tenía el profesor Oak y cargándola en su hombro.

-Te lo agradezco mucho-

-No hay problema, vamos Bulbasaur-dijo cargando a Bulbasaur con el otro brazo y corriendo.

-¿Me pregunto si sabe que va en la dirección equivocada?-dice el Profesor.

En el laboratorio.

-Muy bien aquí está tu pokédex-dijo el Prof Oak entregándole a Alex una pokédex kanto gen III -contiene los datos de todos pokémon los conocidos y con ella podrás registrarte en la liga pokémon.

-Wow gracias viejo, esto es genial ya tengo mi pokédex-dijo Alex emocionado.

-Normalmente, también entregaríamos a tu primer pokemon, pero ayer tres entrenadores que iniciaban su viaje y se los llevaron-dijo tracey el asistente del Prof.

-Pero como solo viniste por la pokédex, ya debes tener algunos pokémon contigo ¿cierto?-pregunta el profesor.

-Pues... -Tengo miedo-dijo una voz fina interrumpiendo. -¿Oyeron eso?-pregunta Alex confundido.

-¿Oír qué?-pregunta tracey confundido.

-Tengo miedo, está oscuro-dijo la voz otra vez.

-Esa voz, ¿no la escuchan?-pregunto Alex buscando con la mirada.

-No, no escuchamos nada-dijo prof Oak.

-Tengo miedo, está oscuro, quiero salir-la escucho una vez más, pero en esta vez supo de donde provenía. -Viene de ahí-dijo señalando una mesa circular, con tres huecos.

-Ahí, era donde guardamos a los pokémon principiantes-dice tracey.

-Así es, pero lo único que hay ahora es...-dijo Profesor Oak presionando un botón.

Y del centro de la mesa salió un huevo pokémon parpadeando, era de color marrón con una línea de color más claro de diamantes alrededor del centro.

-¿Un huevo pokémon?-Alex estaba confundido.

-Si, lo recibimos el mes pasado de la oficial jenny de ciudad azulona-dice tracey.

-Así es, lo rescataron junto a otros pokémon de un laboratorio donde los usaban en crueles experimentos-dice el profesor Oak.

El huevo dejo de parpadear y se convirtió en una masa de luz que fue tomando forma. El profesor Oak, tracey y Alex vieron finalmente al pokémon recién nacido. Era un pequeño Eevee, pero este tenía las orejas caídas y un mechón de pelo en la frente.

-Vaya así que era un huevo de Eevee-dijo tracey mientras hacia un dibujo de Eevee.

-¿Con que Eevee eh?-dijo Alex apuntado su pokédex que se abrió con una voz robótica:

- _"Eevee el pokémon evolución. Eevee es un pokémon único que se puede adaptar a su ambiente al cambiar su forma y habilidades cuando evoluciona"_.

Eevee abrió los ojos poco a poco y empezó a mirar alrededor.

-Hola, Eevee mucho gusto en conoceré, soy el profesor Oak-dijo el profesor acercándose.

Eevee parecía temerosa comenzó a temblar y a lagrimear. De repente el viento abrió la ventana azotándola con fuerza. Eevee se asusto y tecleo al profesor Oak para luego salir corriendo, seguida discretamente por Alex y Bulbasaur.

-Profesor Oak ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunta tracey.

-Si estoy bien, ese Eevee tiene mucha fuerza para un pokémon que acaba de nacer-dijo el profesor con la mano en el pecho.

-Si, me parece que Eevee es un poco asustadizo-dice tracey.

-Tienes razón, Tal vez Bulbasaur pueda cal... ¿eh? ¿donde están Bulbasaur y Alex?-pregunta el Profesor oak confuso.

Afuera del laboratorio.

-Rápido Bulbasaur le cortare el paso, tu rodeala con tu látigo cepa-dijo Alex mientras corrían tras eevee.

-Bulbasaur asintió, Alex dio un gran salto y aterrizo frente a Eevee que freno de golpe. Bulbasaur rápidamente la rodeo con sus látigos cepa encerrando la en un circulo, Alex separo su vara en dos mitades que convirtieron en unas extrañas pistolas.

-No te preocupes Eevee esto no dolerá nada-dijo disparando dos bolas blanca y azul al suelo creando una extraña formación de 9 puntos, Atrapando a Eevee.

La Eevee se tranquilizo y se sintió recargada. Alex unió su vara de nuevo y Bulbasaur retrajo sus látigos.

-Ves no queremos hacerte daño-dijo Alex sonriendo y igual Bulbasaur.

En eso una manada de Tauros en estampida rompió la cerca y se diriguian directo a ellos. Alex y bolbasaur reaccionaron rápido y se quitaron del camino pero eevee se quedo inmóvil.

-¡Eevee haste aun lado!-gritaba Alex pero Eevee estaba paralizada de miedo.

Alex corrió y tomo a Eevee en sus brazos para luego, saltar sobre los lomos de los Tauros hasta pasar la estampida.

-Valla eso estuvo, estas súper deportivas son mas útiles de lo que pensé-dice Alex jadeando.

En eso llegaron el profesor Oak y tracey.

-Alex, vimos lo que paso ¿se encuentran bien?-Pregunta el profesor Oak.

-Bueno, yo estoy bien pero creo que esto fue demasiado para la pequeña Eevee-dice Alex cargando a Eevee que perdió la conciencia.

-Si, debió ser muy aterrador, recién acaba de nacer y estuvo apunto de arrollada por una estampida de Tauros-dice tracey.

-Sera mejor que la llevemos adentro para que descanse, luego la llevaremos con un pequeño grupo de Eevees que viven cerca de la pedrera-explica el profesor oak.

Mas tarde en la entrada del laboratorio el profesor Oak, tracey, Bulbasaur e Eevee salieron a despedirse de Alex.

-Bien gracias por todo, ya tengo que irme-dijo Alex muy animado.

-Buena suerte en tu viaje-dijo tracey.

-Avisa nos como te va en la liga pokémon-dijo Profesor Oak.

-Lo haré adiós a todos-dice Alex corriendo, pero se detuvo al escuchar el llanto de Eevee.

-¿Que le ocurre a Eevee?-pregunta Alex regresando.

-Me parece que Eevee no quiere que te vallas-dice el Profesor cargando a Eevee.

-El profesor Oak tiene razón ¿puedes llevarla contigo?-pregunta tracey.

-No-contesta Alex de forma rotunda cosa que sorprendió a todos. -Lo siento no puedo.

si ya tienes seis pokémon, puedes dejar uno aqui-dice profesor.

-No profesor no tengo ningún pokémon-contesta Alex serio. -Lo siento profesor me agrada Eevee, pero a ella no le gustan las batallas y no puedo ni quiero obligarla a cambiar.

-¡¿Planeas salir de viaje sin tener ningún pokémon?!-pregunta tracey sorprendido.

-Se lidiar con pokémon por mi cuenta-contesta Alex girando su vara.

-Esta bien, pero no tiene que pelear, puedes llevarla como acompañante así no ocupara espacio en tu equipo podrás llevarla contigo-sugiere profesor Oak entregándole a Eevee.

-No lo se-dice Alex dudoso.

Bulbasaur lo vio de forma seria, haciendo que Alex suspirara resignado.

-Bien ustedes ganan puedes venir, pero como acompañante-dice Alex de forma seria.

Eevee asintió.

-Excelente estoy seguro que el viaje ayudara a que Eevee tenga mas confianza-dice el profesor Oak.

-Bien ahora que queda una cosa por decir-dijo Alex montándose a Eevee en el hombro.

-Y ¿cual es?-pregunta el profesor Oak.

-¡QUE EMPIEZE LA AVENTURA!-grita Alex a todo pulmón antes salir corriendo.

* * *

 **Bien ese fue el primer capitulo si les gusto comente y si no tambien las criticas son bienvenidas.**

 **Nota del autor: los que hallan jugado pokemon estadium 2 recordaran a este eevee.**

 **Nota en el próximo capitulo entra Leaf u hoja, la protagonista de pokemon rojo fuego y verde hoja.**

 **como sea nos leemos luego.**

 **Alexander Bundoc**


End file.
